


【NH】挑战

by Lu_mumu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_mumu/pseuds/Lu_mumu
Summary: Herobrine想到了一个能和他的哥哥一起玩的挑战，但他似乎给自己挖了个坑。





	【NH】挑战

Notch停下了打字的手，长时间盯着电脑让他不得不隔段时间就闭上眼休息一会。他把手放在眉心，捏了捏有些僵住的眉头，而他再睁眼时，他那糟心的弟弟就坐在他房间的窗台上。

Notch叹了口气:“你来干什么？”

Herobrine一如既往的带着坏笑，略有些神秘的冲他晃了晃头，把手支在翘起来的那条腿上，弯下腰压低着嗓子说:“我想到一个挑战，你敢不敢？”

Notch扶额。

Notch最后也没能把剩下的工作做完，他还在考虑怎么措辞才能委婉的拒绝并表示一个成年神不该这么幼稚，Herobrine就已经从窗户上跳了下来，连拉带拽的把他从电脑椅上赶了下来，一把按到床上，然后从兜里掏出一支笔。

“这是什么？”Notch皱了皱眉，他实在不明白对方大白天就上门打扰究竟是为什么。

“如你所见，是一支笔。”Herobrine说，“不过它写出来的字要三天才能洗掉，用它在对方任意地方写字的挑战，怎么样？”

Notch看着Herobrine为自己能想出如此绝妙的挑战而骄傲，头一次真实的为自己弟弟的脑子感到担忧。

“别告诉我你不让我做工作就是因为这个。”Notch说。

“怎么了？我这次可没有准备整你。”Herobrine说。

Notch心说，才怪。

“那就姑且试试吧。”Notch说，他不答应下来Herobrine不会让他走的。“不过剩下的工作你要做完。”

“小事。”

Notch前脚刚答应，Herobrine后脚就扑了过来，整个人坐在Notch身上，还用手遮住了Notch的眼睛。

“我早就想这么干了。”Notch只觉得眼前一黑，Herobrine在他耳边坏笑，然后是拔笔盖的声音。

粗糙的笔头在脸上划过的感觉很奇怪，Notch愣了一下，这才反应过来Herobrine是在他脸上写字。他条件反射的想要挣扎，身上的那人却用膝盖死死的压着他的肩膀，左手扳着他的下巴，右手握着笔在他脸上写字。

不知道是不是故意的，Herobrine写的很慢也很是用力，一笔一划的写着，还在他身上憋笑抖个不停，方形的笔头擦过腮边的胡茬，沙沙的声响透过下颌骨传入耳朵。

Notch最后放弃了挣扎，Herobrine写好了最后一笔就倒在床上笑个不停，在Notch早上刚铺好的被子上一个劲打滚。

Notch找到镜子，不知道说什么好。

亮粉色的笔记一路从脑门蔓延到嘴角，几个大字写的是“Herobrine is the greatest God”，“H”用的是潇洒的大写，收笔时带上了这人常用的顿笔，几个字写的可谓是放荡不羁，Notch用力蹭了蹭，却没擦掉。

床上的Herobrine笑的几乎断气，断断续续的说了几个字，却都淹没在笑声中，最后是笔自己滚到了Notch脚边，“速干”两个字显得格外扎眼。

Notch觉得自己的脸已经够黑了，但笑的顾不过来的Herobrine就是没看见。

Notch走到床边，揪着跪在床边捂着肚子抖肩的Herobrine的领子惯到了床上，他眼角泛红，都是笑出来的眼泪。

“干……干什么？”Herobrine一时没有顺过来气，就这样被按倒在了床上。“不满……不满意？要我再给你加……加两笔吗？”

“不用，”Notch说，“这不是该我了吗。”

Herobrine正顺着的一口气哽在喉咙里，他抬头看见Notch正学着他咧开嘴坏笑，眼里是一阵风雨欲来的算计。

Herobrine不知道现在反悔还来不来得及。

“等……等一下……”Herobrine愣了一下，接着就被拽到Notch腿上，他感到身后一凉，Notch居然把他的裤子拽了下来。“Notch!!”

Notch的手按在Herobrine的腰上，他不得不把腰往下塌，翘着屁股趴在Notch腿上。裤子被拉到了大腿根，腰带还没解开，正好露出浑圆的臀肉。

“你到底要写在哪……啊!”一声脆响打断了Herobrine接下来要说的话，他只感觉到自己半边的屁股有些发麻，接着是一阵剧烈的刺痛，就像火燎上了他的下身。

Notch这一巴掌打在了他的屁股上，Herobrine宕机的大脑告诉他。

“Notch!你干什……!!”

Notch并不打算给他说话的机会，第二个巴掌已经清晰的印在了Herobrine的左屁股上，鲜红的掌印占据了大半的软肉，和另一边相比竟被扇的有些红肿。

“你……”两个巴掌堵住了Herobrine的嘴，让他羞耻的几乎哭出来。

Notch和他自宇宙诞生之初诞生，虽然对方一直以兄长自称，却也没用过兄长的威严压他。

简单来说，高傲的不可一世的恶作剧之王，被他的哥哥打了屁股。

“这才是一个哥哥应该做的。”Notch说“不是吗？弟弟。”

“小孩子都知道犯了错的弟弟会被哥哥打屁股。”Herobrine从他的嘴里听出来了一丝不快，他的心脏漏了一拍。“你难道不知道吗？”

Herobrine当然不知道，没有人敢打Herobrine的屁股。他往前蹭了蹭，想多开Notch的巴掌，却被一把拉了回来。

Herobrine觉得有些奇怪，他不敢多猜。Notch把手垫在了他的胯下，正在解他的腰带。

“等……等等……!!你干什么？!”Herobrine根本来不及阻止，只三两下Notch的手就钻进了他的裤子，他想让Notch住手，却差点咬到舌头。

Notch的手掌温热，隔着内裤握上了他的老二。

Herobrine不敢置信，不是说兄弟苟合有多令人难以接受，单说性爱这一方面，两位神所做的已经甩了常人道德底线整整一个下界。

Herobrine不敢相信的是，自从那次决裂之后，Notch已经有几百年没碰过他了。

最开始他们是兄弟，接着是爱人，然后他们争吵，直至大打出手，放在一般情侣身上或许可以分手了事，但他们不行。

Herobrine依稀记得那天大雨倾盆。

那天他们都很不理智，或许是压抑了太久，一场架打下来都是真刀真枪，Herobrine肚子上被剑柄狠狠打了一下，Notch肩上有一道手臂长的刀痕。

Herobrine眼前已经被雨幕遮盖的只剩一层模糊的轮廓，他却仍能依稀的从轰鸣的雷雨声中听到Notch喘息的声音。

Herobrine眯着眼舔了舔流进嘴里的雨水，竟然是苦涩的咸。

剑越来越沉，长时间的精神紧绷让人双腿发软，到最后他们只能凭着本能挥动剑刃，地面被切开裂缝，碎石混着泥水四处横飞。

Herobrine脚下一滑，跌进了一处隐秘的山洞。

Notch拎着剑把他逼进角落，Herobrine看见他眼里布满血丝，同样也透过层层血丝看见了疯狗一样的自己，Notch的嘴被自己咬出了血，Herobrine吻了他。

这或许是最后一个吻，充满了血腥味，Notch丢下剑捧起他的脸，Herobrine的双手缠上他的脖子，两人身上还满是泥水，就这么狼狈的拥吻起来。

Notch把Herobrine按在石壁上猛干，掐的他腰上都是青紫的指印，Herobrine不再压抑自己的声音，带着哭腔叫骂，被雨淋过的嗓子哑的可怕，随着Notch的动作压弯了腰肢。

Notch射在他的身体里，Herobrine疲惫的靠在墙上，抬起手遮住哭红了的眼。

“你可真是个好哥哥。”他说。

他昏过去前，听到一声微不可闻的抽泣。

Herobrine再醒来时，已经是被幽禁在末地的囚徒，Notch给他判了为期百年的刑罚，Herobrine下定决心不再爱他，心里却比谁都清楚，缺少了爱就会死的怪物是他自己。

消磨了百年的时光，Herobrine已经默认Notch和他毫无关系，哪怕是兄弟。因此当他回到自己的位置之后，两个人都默契的不再提起往事，除了Herobrine不再叫出一声哥哥外，一切就像什么都没发生。

回到现在，Herobrine宁愿相信Notch只是气昏了头，但他确实见过真正生气的Notch是什么样子，那一下下几乎要把他干进石头缝里的力度Herobrine想起来都有些腿软。

Notch比Herobrine自己要清楚他身上的敏感点。他用温热的手掌包裹住性器，拇指抵在最顶端上，用指甲扣了扣前端的小孔，Herobrine呜咽一声，又立马捂住了自己的嘴，他的耳尖泛起红色，弓着腰想从Notch手里逃离。

Notch却一路追着Herobrine动作，可怜的小东西吐露着前液，把Herobrine的内裤洇湿了一大片，胯下堆积了一团热气，Notch加大了动作，Herobrine浑身颤抖，射在了内裤里。

高潮中的Herobrine有些恍惚，这才反应过来他刚刚明明可以掀翻Notch逃走，却一直到对方把自己弄到高潮也没任何作为。

意识到自己的所作所为简直就是默许一样的Herobrine哀嚎了一声，抬手挡住了自己的脸。

Herobrine浑身瘫软的陷在床垫里衣服裤子丢了一地，刚刚射过一次的性器现在再次立了起来，Notch同样硬的发疼，隔着裤子鼓囊囊的抵在Herobrine大腿上；湿了的内裤被扔到床头，Herobrine用脚蹭着床，床单皱的一塌糊涂。

Herobrine在Notch的嘴里尝到了一丝苦味，大概是桌子上那杯隔夜的咖啡，Notch按着他的头，舌头伸进他嘴里肆虐，满嘴的苦味弄得Herobrine也是，直到他肺里空气几乎耗尽才放开。

被吻的脱力的Herobrine没有力气反抗，任凭Notch掐着他的大腿把它们分开，然后把一还是毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的胯间。

“别……”

Notch张开嘴含住Herobrine的性器，刚射过一次的东西还带着一股腥味，Notch用舌头顶着柱身，小心的避开牙齿，开始用力吸允。脸颊上的胡茬蹭着大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，蹭出一大片红。

Herobrine在第二次射出来之后就后悔了，Notch不仅没有停下来的意思，甚至还当着他的面把Herobrine射进他嘴里的东西咽了下去，Herobrine的骂声被淹没在一个满是自己的气味的吻里。

Notch吐了点从Herobrine嘴里带出来的唾液在手里，各种东西混合的液体被抹开，送进了Herobrine的股缝。对于一个禁欲了几百年的神来说，这有些太快了，Notch直接就着润滑塞进去了两根手指，粗暴的不像在扩张，弄得Herobrine一把掐上了Notch的手臂。

Notch一边给Herobrine扩张，一边解开自己的腰带，熟悉的分量打在Herobrine腿上，热的仿佛要把Herobrine的大腿烧穿。

“等……等等……不行……太大了……!”Herobrine艰难的从牙缝里挤出来一句话，Notch的老二可比手指粗上太多，他可保不齐一会儿会不会被捅个对穿。

“它喜欢它。”Notch说着抽出手指，用自己的老二蹭了蹭Herobrine湿润的股沟，Herobrine头一次发现这个所谓的神可以这么流氓，“你也喜欢它。”

“……那是过去了，Notch。”Herobrine抵着Notch的胸口，好让那吓人的东西离远一点。“现在只有你还做着什么兄弟的美梦，你明明知道……!”我和你已经回不去了，可惜这句话Herobrine没能说完。

Notch大刀阔斧的干了进去，他的长度已经到达了Herobrine的极限，所以在他一下子撞到最深处的时候，还留着一小节露在外面。

“我知道，”Herobrine痛到双眼模糊，他听见Notch说，“我什么都知道。”

Notch连适应的机会都没给Herobrine，只是在里面停了停就开始动了起来，撕裂的疼痛让Herobrine额头上冒的都是冷汗，但很快疼痛就变成了快感，Herobrine肩头泛起一片染上情欲的粉红色，脚趾屈起来卷着床单。

Herobrine跟Notch相比瘦了太多，此时被顶撞的摇摇晃晃，只能用两条修长的腿死死缠住Notch的腰，这才不至于被Notch操的往上蹭，他伸出双手抱紧Notch的脖子，咬着牙时不时泄露出一两声哽咽或是呜咽。

Herobrine没由来的一阵委屈，张嘴在Notch肩膀上咬了一口。

太胡闹了，他想。

Notch的持久力绝对是数一数二的，只是他本人的气质太过于温润，导致没有人能猜到看起来正直无比的创世神大人在床上有多狂野。Herobrine一边像条疯狗似得胡乱咬着Notch的脖子，一边骂他才是个彻头彻尾的骗子。

“你他妈……你他妈就是个骗子……”Herobrine叫骂声中带着点哭腔，积攒了成堆的怨气无处发泄，不知道Notch是撞到了他的哪一点，竟然红了鼻头和眼圈。“……几百年前也是，现在也是。”

“……你从来都没想让我好过。”他说。

眼看被操红了眼的Herobrine越说越激动，Notch突然一个挺腰，Herobrine没脱出口的半句直接咽回了肚子里，只发出一声痛呼。他抬头怒视着Notch，却看见他的眼里一片悲悯。

“你永远都是我的弟弟，”他说。“哪怕你曾经犯错，我也不应当剥夺你被爱的权利。”

“brother.”Herobrine伸手想捂住Notch的嘴，他脑子里一瞬间闪过无数画面，曾经的耳鬓厮磨，挥向爱人的利刃，以及男人最后伏在他身上的悲鸣。

“我爱你胜过万千星辰。”

Herobrine有些痛恨自己刚刚为什么不直接昏过去，现在他的心脏跳个不停，像有人在里面咚咚的敲，黏糊糊的贴着Notch的右胸口，同样被对方的心跳撼动。Herobrine意识到这么久以来只有他在自导自演，Notch一直爱着他。

Herobrine收回手捂住了自己的脸，接着从指缝里漏出一声抽泣，Notch掰开他的手，Herobrine扭过头去哭的乱七八糟。

后来Herobrine一直没顺过来气，抱着Notch的脖子一抽一抽的哭。Notch意识到自己的所作所为让弟弟误会了百年之后更加愧疚，抱着Herobrine让他坐在自己腿上，轻拍着后背给他顺气。

“Notch。”Herobrine将一个单词说成了三个，嗓子都被哭哑，只能闷声闷气的埋在Notch颈窝嘟囔。

“怎么了，bro？”Notch问。

“你为什么不亲我。”

“……”

Notch差点没忍住。

—end.？—

**Author's Note:**

> 番外:
> 
> Herobrine在第三次的时候就被做晕了过去，中间恍恍惚惚不知道醒了几次，下身被弄得一塌糊涂，Notch几乎每次都射了进去。
> 
> 他到最后才想起来那支被遗忘了的笔，他本来以为它已经不知道滚到了哪去，但当他在第二天下午醒来之后才发现，事情总是没有那么简单。
> 
> 先是疼痛回到了身体里，脑袋，腰，腿以及不可描述的部位程度不一的酸痛起来，然后是知觉，他张了张嘴，嗓子一阵火辣辣的疼，想也不用想他昨天晚上到底叫的有多放肆。
> 
> 当他费力的支起身子的时候，最后一样感觉也回到了身体里。一股微凉但仍黏糊糊的触感从他的胯下流出，他的腹部有些鼓胀，Herobrine浑身一僵，接着猛的掀开被子。
> 
> 昨夜比他想得要激烈，排除他胯下一滩不知道是什么东西混合的液体外，他从腰到大腿满是指印和咬痕。最过分的是大腿内侧，那里被用亮粉色的笔迹写了好几个大小不一的“正”字，一直蔓延到膝盖，最后没写完的正只留了一横，Herobrine大概数了一下，有数十来划，而那根身为罪魁祸首的笔，正完完整整的躺在床头的台灯下面。
> 
> 他们昨天做了几十次。
> 
> 也有可能不止昨天。
> 
> Herobrine觉得自己现在的脸和null一样黑。
> 
> 番外2:  
Herobrine醒来之后的一个小时里，几乎整个主世界都知道了Notch被他的好弟弟踹下床的原因是做了太多次。
> 
> 别说正常人做不了几十次，他们是正常神👋


End file.
